


Takes the Cake

by Red_Baroness



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cake fucking, F/F, Futanari, Her special ingredient, Into the cake, Its the cream of her crop, Just shoves it in, She sticks her dick, and fills it with her cum, food fucking, happy birthday yuri, the creme brulee of her cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Baroness/pseuds/Red_Baroness
Summary: Ruruka Andou makes a cake in celebration of Seiko's and her's 3 month anniversary.





	Takes the Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbianSpacePirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianSpacePirate/gifts).



> This work if dedicated to my bestfriend Yuri for her birthday. Happy birthday Yuri, I love you tons (platonically), and I promise I'll get to doing those characters for you! <3 <3 <3

Ruruka Andou was a world renowned pastry chef, known throughout the world for her near addictive sweets. Seeing as she was a world renowned figure in the culinary world, it’s no surprise many people asked what her secret was. If only they knew. Ruruka Andou was what you would call a futanari, and the ‘secret ingredient’ used in all her pastries? You guessed it. Ruruka Andou didn’t have any assistants, nobody else who knew her secret addictive ingredients. 

Right now? Ruruka was preparing one of her meals. It was a cake, a delicious cream filled cake of her own design, and all it needed was it’s special cream filling. 

Ruruka was only wearing an apron, that nicely held her rather large breasts. Lower down was another sizable bulge, and with a hasty hand she pushed the apron out of the way. Her member throbbed in her hand as she slowly began to stroke herself, gently cupping her hand over her mouth to mask her voice. She desperately rubbed herself out, her hand now off of her mouth and instead reaching for her icing bowl. She would dip her finger in it, going to run the sticky icing up and down the length of her cock. She giggled a little to herself, looking at the glistening coating she gave herself. She continued to stroke herself off, going to lick some of icing off her fingers as she looked at the cake before her. She bit her lip, letting out a quiet moan as she slowly began to slide her dick into the cake. She felt the spongy pastry around her cock, feeling herself slide in and out of the cake. She would pull the apron off entirely, slowly rubbing some icing over herself. Her face was red, and her heart was pounding.

She let out a sharp gasp as she slowly felt herself get closer to orgasm, trying her best not to damage the cake as she fucked it senselessly. She brought a hand up to her chest, playing with her now hardened nipples as she softly kissed the pastry. She felt her stomach twist into a knot before she finally shot a load of her thick cum into the cake. She emptied herself into the cake, before pulling her flaccid cock out. She put the apron back on and began to decorate it. 

She would cover it in icing, before writing ‘Happy 3 Months’ on the top, surrounding it in a big heart. She’d wipe some of the icing off her hands, before lifting up the cake and bringing it out to the dining room.

“Happy anniversary Seiko-chaaan~” she basically sang, as her girlfriend just went red in the face.

“T-thank you, Ruruka-san. D-did you have to wear only the apron though?” She questioned, a bit flustered.

“Oh hush and eat up, I made it without any sugar so it shouldn’t mess up with your medicine~”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short Yuri, and also sorry to any readers that my only two finished fics are fucking fetish fics. I promise I actually make other content I'm not just a porn writer.


End file.
